onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Film 9
La fioritura invernale del ciliegio leggendario è il nono film di One Piece. È una versione alternativa della saga di Drum, ambientata dopo i fatti di Enies Lobby. Riassunto Un giorno Nami si ammala. Tutti i suoi compagni sono preoccupati per lei e decidono che è necessario che un dottore la curi, ma a bordo della Thousand Sunny nessuno ha delle conoscenze mediche. Per questo decidono di cercarne uno sulla prima isola che incontreranno. Quando scorgono un'isola invernale la raggiungono ed iniziano a risalire il fiume. La popolazione locale, però, non li accoglie gentilmente e gli ordina di andarsene sparando su Rufy, che però grazie al frutto Gom Gom non rimane ferito. Uno degli abitanti dell'isola, Dorton, comprende il bisogno di Rufy di curare la sua compagna ed acconsente ad accompagnare la ciurma ad un villaggio mentre Zoro e Franky rimangono sulla nave. Giunti a casa di Dorton, l'uomo spiega ai suoi ospiti che l'unica dottoressa presente sull'isola è un'anziana donna di nome Kureha, che vive nel castello presente in cima alla montagna dell'isola. Poichè l'unico modo per curare Nami è portarla al castello, Rufy decide di portarla con sé accompagnato da Sanji, mentre Robin e Usop si fermano in paese. Dorton, che gli tiene compagnia, gli racconta il passato dell'isola: fino a qualche mese prima erano presenti molti dottori, ma un giorno una ciurma pirata fortissima invase l'isola. Il re, un tiranno crudele di nome Wapol, fuggì portando con sé tutti i dottori. Franky, sempre intento a verificare che la nave sia in perfette condizioni, scorge l'arrivo di un'altra nave che lo affascina per la capacità di trasformarsi in un sommergibile, così si fa accompagnare da Zoro con lo Shark Submerge 3. A bordo della nave, i due affrontano gli uomini presenti a bordo delle navi di supporto, sconfiggendoli. Nel frattempo uno dei sottoposti di Wapol, Chess, li spia di nascosto e constata la potenza dei due. Nonostante questo torna sui suoi passi, convinto che il suo sovrano sia più forte di entrambi. Raggiunge quest'ultimo e il resto del gruppo, che si sta dirigendo al castello per tornare a governare sull'isola. Wapol e suo fratello Musshuru decidono di impaurire gli abitanti dell'isola e sparare con i cannoni che si stanno portando diero. Le cannonate colpiscono il fianco della montagna, causando una valanga che rischia di travolgere Rufy, Sanji e Nami e che arriva fino al villaggio in cui si trovano Usop e Robin. Sanji perde i sensi, così Rufy si fa carico di entrambi i suoi compagni e riparte diretto verso la cima della montagna. Luffy continues climbing the mountain, barely able to keep himself alive in the extreme cold. Just before losing consciousness, he reaches the top of the mountain, where Chopper saves him and brings him, Sanji and Nami in for treatment, curing Nami of her disease. Nami learns about Chopper's past, and how he was ostracized by his herd and humanity for being different, but eventually was accepted by Dr. Hiluluk, a quack doctor who believed in the ability of the Sakura tree to cure any illness. Unfortunately, Hiluluk was suffering from a fatal disease, and Chopper's attempt to save him backfired, fatally poisoning him. After Wapol lured him into a trap, Hiluluk declared that the country's sickness would one day be cured before drinking a failed medicine and blowing himself up. Eventually, Wapol and Musshuru reach the castle, intending to take back Drum Island. Chopper and Sanji fight against Chess and Kuromarimo. Wapol, using the powers of his Baku Baku no Mi, attempts to shoot Hiluluk's flag off the top of the castle. Luffy protects the flag and starts to fight Musshuru, whose spores knock out Chess and Kuromarimo. Musshuru initially has the advantage in speed and easily defeats Luffy and poisoning him with his spores. Chopper tries to fight back, but he is defeated, too. Musshuru is shot and set on fire by Usopp while Robin quickly administers the antidote to Musshuru's poison to Luffy. Luffy then uses Gear Second allowing him to keep up with and ultimately dominate Musshuru. Wapol escapes into the castle and eats Musshuru, fusing with him in an attempt to annihilate everyone in Drum. Chopper uses Arm Point to launch him into the roof, and Luffy manages to defeat him and send him flying with Gear Third's Gigant Pistol. Some of Musshuru's poisonous spores drift down, but Franky incinerates them with Fresh Fire. After the battle, Robin and Nami manage to persuade Kureha to let her leave by handing over the antidote to the spores. While Chopper initially believes that he could not possibly be friends with any human, he decides to go with Luffy. Chopper tells Kureha, who berates him, claiming that he is not ready to leave home, and chases him out of the castle. She then orders the Drum guards to fire off Hiluluk's Sakura mixture, resulting in a pink snowfall and causing the mountain on which the castle stands to resemble a Sakura tree. With Chopper in tow, the Straw Hats sail off toward the next adventure. Personaggi Differenze tra manga e film * Invece di avere fretta di arrivare ad Alabasta, la ciurma ha fretta di salpare per evitare che il Log Pose si resetti. * Al posto di rimanere da solo, Zoro rimane con Franky per tutto il tempo. * Bibi non appare in questo film e al suo posto c'è Robin. Robin compie tutte le azioni che nel manga erano fatte da Bibi. * I subordinati di Wapol guidano delle motoslitte in grado di risalire la montagna. * Chessmarimo non appare, perchè Chess e Kuromarimo vengono sconfitti quasi subito. * Il frutto Cow Cow modello bisonte di Dorton non è nemmeno menzionato. * Le caratteristiche delle Rumble Ball non vengono descritte. * La ciurma non incontra i pirati Bliking prima di raggiungere l'isola di Drum. * La scena in cui Kureha si reca a curare Tamachibi non è presente. * Non esiste la funivia che porta al castello durante il film, anche se essa è presente nel flashback che mostra gli ultimi momenti di vita di Hillk. * La valanga non viene causata dai Lapin, ma da Musshuru, il quale cerca di sparare al castello. La cannonata però si rivela troppo corta, così il proiettile colpisce la montagna, causando la valanga. Navigazione fr:One Piece Film 9 : Épisode de Chopper : Le Miracle des Cerisiers en Hiver de:One Piece – The Movie: Episode of Chopper+: Fuyu ni Saku, Kiseki no Sakura en:Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura Categoria:Film